American Girl Big Sisters: Alicia Merriman
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: At nearly fifteen Alicia can't stand the thought of having to grow up. Probably the most unladylike girl in all the colonies. Alicia is very like Felicity and would do anything for her sister.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Lissie, hurry up," I yelled as Athena galloped through the fields. A horse quickly caught up to me. We raced the whole way back to the house.

"Woah girl," I said. Nan ran outside and looked at us.

"Gentlewomen don't sit astride a horse," she said.

"They don't run either," I replied, jumping down. "I'll take them to the barn."

I took the reins out of Felicity's hands and led the horses to the barn. I took off their saddles and bridles and gave them some oats to eat. I walked back to the house, it was a lovely day, Spring had finally arrived. Winter had been long and I was glad to be outside again.

I went into the kitchen and grinned when I saw Grandfather. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I suppose you like your sister were out riding," he said.

"Yes," I said. "Where is Felicity?"

"Away to get sugar for Mother," Nan answered. I nodded and walked to Mother.

"What shall I do to help," I asked.

"Alicia, I need some more ginger. Could you run and get some," Mother said, after looking around. I nodded and left quickly. I walked slowly to Father's store and when I got in saw Felicity talking to a fair haired girl.

"Good afternoon Marcus, Ben," I said. The both answered with a good afternoon.

"Some ginger, please Ben," I said, smiling. He nodded and I walked over to my sister, who was now by herself.

"Who was that," I asked.

"Elizabeth Cole, she has just moved her from England," Felicity replied. My first thought was a loyalist family. I don't mind loyalists but how can you be loyal to an unfair king?

"Felicity and Alicia Merriman, what a surprise," Father said, coming out of the store room. We walked over to him.

"Mother is baking a ginger cake for my birthday," Felicity said, smiling.

"Ah yes, Ben did you know Felicity is ten years old today," Father said, Ben looked up from what he was doing and smiled. "And soon Alicia will be fifteen years old." Father looked at me and I smiled at him.

I didn't really want to turn fifteen, I knew it would mean having to get married and I certainly didn't want that to happen. There would only be one person I wouldn't mind marrying. But I doubt Mother would approve of me marrying Ben. He is just an apprentice after all.

"Father, is there anything new to read," I asked.

"How about." He looked around then took a book off a shelf. "Shakespeare's comedies."

"Yes, may I take it home," I said.

"Certainly," he said.

"Father, may I stay and help Ben and Marcus in the store. I won't be any trouble," Felicity said. I laughed and she looked at me.

Felicity, no trouble. Her name should mean trouble in my opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the table, listening to Lissie talking about Penny. Father and Grandfather spoke about Mr Nye.

" Mr Nye, decent. I couldn't imagine it," I mumbled.

" Felicity dear, now that is your tenth birthday we have a surprise for you," Mother said.

" A surprise, may I have one," Nan asked.

" Now you are ten. Lissie it is time for you to begin your education," Mother said.

" Am I to be an apprentice like Ben, can I work in Father's shop," Felicity said.

" No, you will be educated on how to be a gentlewoman," Mother said.

" I do not want to be a gentlewoman," Felicity said.

" I do," Nan said.

" I still do not," I said.

" You and your sister will be begin your lessons in two days. You will be taught by a very respectable lady named Frances Manderly. She will instruct you in penmanship, dance, stitchery and how to serve tea," Mother said.

Me, why do I have to go to lessons, I went for a year when I was ten. The worst year of my life so far.

" How to serve tea," Felicity asked.

" Yes, a lady's manners are judged on how she serves tea. My mother always said the king himself would feel at home at my tea table," Mother said.

" I don't see why you would want the king at your tea table," Ben muttered.

" Excuse me," Grandfather said. Father quickly interrupted by asking Ben to escort us to our gentlewoman lessons.

The rest of dinner passed peacefully enough.

* * *

I climbed into bed and blew out the candle so the room was in darkness.

" Alicia," Felicity said.

" Yes," I said.

" Why was Grandfather angry when Ben mentioned the king at dinner," she asked.

" Grandfather is loyal to the king Lissie. Ben isn't he wants the colonies to be their own country so we can be free and there isn't large taxes to pay," I said.

" And why do we have to have gentlewomen lessons," she asked.

" Because we have to be gentlewomen. We have to learn things that we can already do. I dread next year, Father will make me marry someone," I said.

" He might let you marry Ben," she said.

" Goodnight Felicity," I said, closing my eyes and smiling.

" You do love him. Don't you. You have since he became Father's apprentice two years ago," my sister said.

" Go to sleep Lissie," I said.

" But I'm not tired," she said.

" I can tell. Just close your eyes and try to sleep," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I fell asleep I thought back to the first time I met Ben.

_I stood on my toes and put some jars on the top shelf while Felicity filled the lower shelves. _

_" When will Father be back," Felicity asked. _

_" I don't know. Not soon I hope. I like working here," I said. _

_" Me too," Felicity said. The bell rang and I turned around. _

_" Hello Nan. What does Mother want," I asked. She handed me a list and I nodded. " Lissie go into the back and get some tea and coffee." _

_" Yes Alicia," she said. She jumped up and ran into the back room. I got the other things on the list while Nan stood looking at me._

_" Why don't you go home Nan. I will bring these later," I said. _

_" Alright. Goodbye," Nan said. She walked outside and I got back to work. _

_Lissie and I kept working for another while until it was lunch time. I took our bread and cheese from home and we sat on barrels in the back room eating them. _

_" Alicia, Felicity. Are you here." _

_" Father," Felicity said, jumping up. We both ran into the front of the store. _

_" You're back. Did you get the apprentice," Felicity said. _

_" Yes. Alicia, Felicity. This is Benjamin Davidson," Father said, motioning to the boy beside him. _

_" How long will he be here," Felicity asked. _

_" Lissie," I said. _

_" Seven years. But don't worry. You can still help out around the store," Father said. _

_" Good, I despise having to do work around the house and cook meals," I said. _

_" I agree, why do we have to be gentlewomen. We can't do anything," Felicity said. _

_" That's enough my girls. Why don't you take Benjamin home and I will close the store," Father said._

_" Yes sir," we said. We walked out of the store with Benjamin behind us. _

_" The house is this way," Felicity said. _

_" How was your journey," I asked him. _

_" Fine." _

_" Alicia, come on. I'll race you home," Felicity shouted. I ran towards the house and quickly passed my little sister. _

He didn't very nice that day but I found out later that he was just homesick.

Lissie is right I do love him and I want to marry him but I'm not sure if it will ever happen.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in Abbie's parlour with her, Bess and Jane. It was a normal morning.

" So when will this baby come Abbie," Bess asked.

" September I think. And it will have a full wardrobe thanks to all of you," Abbie laughed.

" Except me. I can't make anything wearable. Look at this blanket," I said and my friends all laughed.

" What do you think of Annabelle Cole. She's our age, maybe we should be her friends," Jane said.

" I don't like her. She's snooty," I said, " and has her nose so high in the air it touches the clouds. I don't think it's fair. Mother is making me do my gentlewoman lessons again."

" Miss Manderly despised you Alicia. You're everything a gentlewoman isn't," Bess laughed.

" Very funny. It's hardly my fault I like horses and climbing trees," I said.

" You are strange Alicia. That's why there is not one boy in Williamsburg willing to court you," Jane said.

" No it's because Alicia is too hot headed. She would fight constantly," Bess laughed.

" I'm not that bad. And how do you know no one wants to court me. I just don't want to court them," I said.

" Why, are you waiting for someone," Abbie asked.

" Benjamin Davidson," Bess said, looking at me. I looked at the ground and my friends laughed.

" No, of course not," I said, quietly.

" Yes," Jane said.

" What would Williamsburg think. You marrying your father's apprentice," Bess said.

" He won't always be an apprentice. He has five years left of his contract. And soon father will be too old to run the store himself. I'm sure he'd be much happier giving at least some of it to his son-in-law," I said and then I covered my mouth.

" She's admitted it. It's a miracle," Abbie laughed.

" I'll get Alexander to talk to Ben. They're friends," Jane said.

" Yes, I'm sure he will help," Bess said.

" Because he's your brother or because he's your beau," Abbie laughed looking at Jane then Bess. They smiled at each other.

" Both," they laughed as the clock struck five. Jane, Bess and I gathered our knitting and said goodbye to Abbie.

As we went into town we went our different ways. I went through the street while my friends when into their homes. I walked slowly and looked around me. I glanced to Father's shop and saw that it was already closed for the day. I walked ahead quickly to see if I could see Father.

" Ben," I called. I lifted my dress and ran up to him then started to laughed.

" Why are you covered in flour," I asked.

" One of the bags wasn't closed," he said.

" I'll wait and take your clothes in for washing," I said as we reached the house. Ben went into the barn and came out a few minutes later in different clothes. He handed me his dirty ones and I went into the house. I put them in the washing basket then went into the kitchen.

" Hello," I said.

" Alicia, will you take William and get him ready for dinner," Mother asked. I nodded and took my brother's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day in Williamsburg was dry and sunny, the streets were full of people and outside Mr Merriman's store Ben was loading up the cart for deliveries.

" Good morning Ben," a voice said behind him. Ben turned and smiled.

" Alexander, did you want something," Ben asked.

" Is that the first thing you really think. That I want something," Alexander asked. Ben stayed silent for a moment then nodded. " Yes you're right. I was going to take Bess for a walk this afternoon. John was going to come with Jane. Would you come?"

" As your chaperone. No, I have work to do," Ben said.

" You could bring someone. We were going to chaperone each other. Why don't you and Alicia come," Alexander said. Ben looked at him.

" Why would I bring Alicia," Ben asked.

" Because you like her. You just refuse to admit it. Come on Ben, please," Alexander begged.

" I will ask Mr Merriman, I may not be able to come," Ben said.

" Alright. See you at three o clock," Alexander said before her walked off. Ben shook his head before he walked back into the store.

" Mr Merriman, I was wondering if I could finish an hour early today. I said, well I was told I was doing something," Ben said, looking at him.

" That would be fine Ben," Mr Merriman said. Ben nodded as Alicia came running into the store.

" Father, is it alright if I spent the afternoon with Jane and Bess. I won't be late home and we're just going for a walk and having lunch before. Please," Alicia said.

" Yes, that's fine Alicia," Mr Merriman said, with a chuckle. He wondered if the two young adults in front him knew they would be walking together.

* * *

I hurried to Bess' house and sat with my friends at the table. Until three o clock came we talked about everything and anything. Bess and Jane kept glancing at each other.

" Would you please tell me what's going on. You're acting strange," I said, looking at them.

" It's a secret," Jane said.

" Really," I asked. Jane nodded and I looked at Bess.

" You aren't going to be walking alone. Alexander went to invite Ben," she said before she covered her mouth.

" It was supposed to be a surprise but thanks to Bess you know. But Ben doesn't know you'll be there," Jane said.

" He was in the store when I told father," I said.

" Well there is our plan ruined," Jane laughed. The clock struck three as there was a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

" Help me Alicia," Lissie said. I pulled my nightdress over my head and looked at my sister standing in her stays. I walked over to her and untied the ribbon at the back.

" You should know how to do it yourself Lissie. You are ten years old," I said and she smiled. " Come on now, into bed." We both climbed into bed and turned on our side to look at each other.

" How was your walk today," Lissie asked.

" Awkward, Bess and Jane set it up," I said.

" Did Ben kiss you," Lissie asked.

" I wish. He just stared straight ahead and walked in silence most of the time," I said.

" He must have been scared," she said.

" Of what," I laughed.

" Ben likes you Alicia but he hasn't mentioned it to Father. He was probably scared incase people got a bad idea and it gave you a bad name," she said.

" You're too smart Felicity Merriman. Anyway go to sleep. We have lessons tomorrow," I said and she laughed. I blew out the candle and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm kind of stuck for ideas so I zoomed ahead and the story is now at the point where Mother is sick. **

* * *

I dried my hands and looked at Felicity.

" I'm very warm, I'm going outside for a moment," I said, before I left. I ran into the barn and climbed into the hayloft.

" Mother has to get better. She has to be alright," I whispered. " Felicity and I cannot cope. Please God make her well." There was a noise behind me and I turned round.

" Sorry," Ben said.

" For what," I asked.

" Interrupting," he said and I shook my head.

" I was just finished," I laughed and he smiled. " You know it's a week to Christmas but it doesn't feel anything like it. How could we celebrate this year?"

" Mrs Merriman will be fine Alicia. You shouldn't worry," Ben said. He sat beside me and I smiled.

" It's just so hard to look after the children and cook and clean," I said.

" You're good at it," he said.

" But I don't enjoy it," I said. " I don't mind looking after William and Polly but I can't cook and cleaning is pointless because everything gets dirty again."

" At least Felicity can help you," he said.

" If she could keep her mind on what she's supposed to be doing she'd be an even better help," I said. Ben nodded and we sat in silence for a minute.

" I should go back in. Polly will be waking for milk soon," I said. I went to stand up but Ben grabbed my hand.

" I..I want to ask you something," he said. I nodded and stayed on the floor. " I've already asked your father and he says it's fine. This probably isn't the best time to ask you but I wanted to do it before I got too scared."

" Well go on," I said.

" If you wish I would like to court you," he said and I smiled.

" Yes, and I wish I could stay here with you for longer but I need to get back to work," I said. Ben leant forward and kissed me. I stood up, climbed down the ladder and ran back to the house. I picked up Polly and grinned at her. I quickly got a bottle and began to feed her.

" How can I feel so happy when Mother might die," I whispered, looking at my baby sister.


	8. Chapter 8

**This was supposed to go before the last chapter and I don't know who's to swap their places. **

* * *

Ben stood staring at Mr Merriman's back for the third time that day. He shook his head then walked away and started to work again.

" Come on Ben, time to close up," Mr Merriman said.

" Yes Sir," Ben replied. Mr Merriman walked towards the door. " Sir, I want to talk to you."

" You are still fifteen for another three months Benjamin. You are not breaking your agreement," Mr Merriman said, turning and looking at the boy.

" No Sir, it wasn't that," Ben said. Mr Merriman nodded and Ben tried to continue. His mouth opened and no words came out.

" I want to court Alicia." His words came out so fast that they couldn't be understood.

" What did you say," Mr Merriman asked. Ben took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

" I want to court Alicia. I know I'm just your apprentice Sir but you have said yourself you might give me part of the store when you got to old to run it," Ben rambled. Mr Merriman smiled and laughed slightly.

" Of course. I have not reason not to give you permission to court Alicia and as for that part of the store I will think about it," Mr Merriman said.

" Thank you," Ben said.

" But what will happen when you join the army?" Ben looked at the floor thinking of his answer.

" I'll marry her before I go. I love Alicia," Ben said. Mr Merriman nodded.

" Then you will also have my blessing when the time comes. Go back to the house and talk to Alicia," he said. Ben nodded and rushed out of the store.

Mr Merriman smiled, he had known that someday Alicia would grow up and get married and for a while he had known that it would be Ben.


	9. Chapter 9

" Alicia," Father called. I walked up to his bedchamber where I knew he was. I looked at the bed and smiled.

" Mother, you're awake," I said. I ran and jumped on the bed and hugged her tightly. " We thought you were going to die."

" Your father said you and Felicity took excellent care of the house and you looked after Polly all by yourself," she said.

" It wasn't that hard once we started. But I don't think I'd be able to do it forever," I said and Mother smiled.

" You will be able to manage your home as long as you have to and that's all you need," Mother said. " Now tomorrow is Christmas Eve. And you and Lissie are going to the Templeton ball."

" I really don't want to go Mother. Let Lissie go, I'll stay here and help you," I said.

" I thought you wanted to go," Father said.

" I did but there's nothing prepared for Christmas, so we'll have to do a lot today and tomorrow," I said. Polly screamed from the nursery and I stood up. " I'll get her." I hurried out of the room and into Polly, I picked her up and rocked her until she fell asleep again. I carried her towards Mother's bedchamber and stopped at the door.

" She will be a wonderful house wife, no matter how much she denies it," Mother said.

" And she will be soon," Father said.

" She isn't even courting Edward," Mother said.

" Actually, Ben did ask me a few weeks ago and I believe he mentioned it to Alicia last week. They haven't said anything though," Father said. I walked in and handed Polly to Mother.

* * *

I laid Felicity's new dress on the bed and smoothed it out. I left and went downstairs.

" Alicia," Father said. He took me into the parlour. " As you know I was going to be taking Lissie to the ball tonight."

" Yes," I said.

" There's been an emergency meeting of the Patriot Army, do you know anyone who would escort her," he asked.

" Ben would be the only person I could think of," I said and he nodded.

" Then will you ask him," Father asked. I nodded and left the room. I walked into town and to the store. I went into the back room where Ben was counting sacks of flour.

" Good afternoon," I said. He turned and smiled at me. " Ben, I have something to ask you."

" Yes," he said.

" Would you take Felicity to the Templeton ball tonight. Father can't, there's a meeting for the Patriot Army. She can't go alone," I said.

" Yes, I'll take her. But I'd prefer to be taking you," he said and I smiled.

" You can take me to the next ball," I said, " be ready for seven o clock." Ben nodded and kissed my cheek. I said goodbye then went home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, I'm back with another chapter. If you could call it a chapter. I've had so much homework to do I have no time for nothing else. But I promise my next chapter will be longer. :)**

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed then sighed. I sat up and got out of bed, I put on my shoes and my dressing gown and walked out of the room. I looked at the old clock.

" Three o clock," I mumbled, before I walked down the stairs. Once in the kitchen I lit a candle and sat it on the table. I took the milk from the icebox and put some into a pan on the stove. I walked to the window and looked out at the stars. I noticed a light coming from the barn and the door was lying open. I hurried outside and ran to the barn.

" What's going on?" Lissie and Ben were kneeling by Penny's head and Mr Nye was by her tail.

" The foal's having trouble," Ben said. I sat down beside them and smiled.

" She'll be alright. She's strong," I said.

By morning the foal had been born safely and Penny was alright.

" Patriot. I'll call him Patriot," Felicity said with a smile.

" It suits him," I said. There was a noise behind us and we looked around.

" What's going on in here," Father asked.

" Father meet Patriot," Lissie said and I laughed at her eagerness.


End file.
